


The next door

by AzuraRii



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: #HalloweenwithMM, Character Death, Family, Gen, Must-Be-Horror
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraRii/pseuds/AzuraRii
Summary: Yoosung berpikir sejenak, sebelum kemudian kembali mengarahkan padangan ke lubang kunci pintu tua di samping gudang, lagi-lagi ia menemukan zamrud hijau yang mati, seperti lumut kerak, ia lantas kembali mengira-ngira apakah yang terdapat dalam ruangan tersebut. #HalloweenwithMM





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : Penuh percobaan, pasaran, numpang ikutan event siapatauberuntungeh, kesalahan sengaja maupun tidak mohon dimaafkeun.  
> Semua karakter kecuali orang tua Yoosung adalah anak anak

Yoosung adalah anak yang manis.

Rambutnya terpotong rapi sewarna arang, mata yang besar dan bulat tampak begitu polos dan manis, persis buah anggur ungu. Kalau berada dekat-dekat dengannya, akan tercium bau seperti berada di toko roti, harum manis gula meleleh dan mentega bercampur cokelat, stroberi dan jeruk. Belum lagi pipinya empuk seperti dua buah kue _mochi_ besar berwarna salju yang menempel disana.

Dia pun selalu menurut dengan apapun yang Mama katakan padanya, _Yoosung, waktunya belajar. Yoosung kau harus tidur siang. Yoosung jangan main di luar terlalu lama._ Semuanya hanya dia jawab dengan _Hmm_ dan _Iya_ tak lupa cengiran.

Yoosung memanglah anak yang manis.

Namun terkadang, insting anak kecil yang sangat sensitif akan hal-hal baru menang melawan semua perangai manis yang ter _setting_ dalam dirinya. Mau bagaimana pun dia tetaplah anak-anak, dan tentunya, ada banyak sekali hal yang selalu dapat membuat anak-anak memutar kepalanya penuh tanya, penasaran.

Tentu saja, larangan keras Mama mengenai kamar kecil di samping gudang merupakan salah satunya.

Kamar itu bersih, namun, saat mereka merenovasi rumah enam bulan yang lalu, kamar itu merupakan satu-satunya yang tak mendapatkan jatahnya untuk diperbaiki. Kata Mama mereka tak perlu mengeluarkan uang hanya untuk tempat yang tak akan pernah terpakai. Tapi saat Yoosung mulai menanyakan semuanya lebih jauh, dia hanya mendapatkan tiga potong kue cokelat manis untuk dibawa : satu untuknya dan _dua lagi_ untuk dua ekor bocah berhelai _durian merah_ yang suaranya menggelegar dari ruang tamu, rupa-rupanya Seven (Saeyoung selalu memintanya untuk memanggil bocah laki-laki itu begitu) tengah berkunjung bersama saudara kembarnya, mau mengajaknya main ke rumah Jumin.

Yoosung lantas menelan bulat-bulat pertanyaannya barusan, bergegaslah ia melangkahkan kaki ke ruang tamu, dimana Seven dan Saeran menunggu, Saeran tampak cemberut mendengar kakak kembarnya berteriak-teriak memalukan di rumah orang. Yoosung hanya tertawa melihatnya.

“Yoosung, kau lama- _nya_ ~!” Yang menirukan suara kucing ini sudah jelas Seven.

“Kau bisa mengusirnya kalau kau mau, Yoosung. Aku _sama sekali tidak_ keberatan.” Saeran berucap sadis, sementara Seven hanya meringis.

Yoosung mau tak mau kembali tertawa, “Seperti aku bisa mengusirnya saja.”

Meski Yoosung tak pernah mengakuinya terang-terangan namun dalam hatinya yang terdalam dia bersyukur tidak terlahir kembar dengan orang seperti Seven, _jangan sampai._

Cukup Saeran saja yang jadi korban keisengan _Defender of Juctice_ ( _justice_ darimanya coba, Yoosung berpikir) _Seven-Zero-Seven_.

Sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke luar dari rumah, Yoosung sempat melirik sedikit ke arah pintu ruangan yang selalu menjadi tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

Entah perasaannya saja atau hatinya mendadak mendesir dingin melihat ruangan tersebut.

…

…

…

Pernah sekali, di saat dimana Mama terlalu sibuk dengan berkas-berkas menggunung di meja kerjanya, Yoosung diam-diam mengintip apa yang terdapat di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Kalau boleh jujur, tak ada yang begitu spesial yang terdapat dari ruangan tersebut, sepertinya. Semua yang bisa dia lihat hanya hanya hijau. Hijau yang begitu mati, namun entah darimana ada keyakinan yang mengatakan kalau dia pernah melihat hal yang serupa, yang dia entah kenapa yakin kalau dulunya hijau tersebut pernah _hidup_ dan begitu indah.

Tak lama setelah melihat apa yang ada di balik lubang kunci, Yoosung merasa kepalanya memberat, seperti habis terbentur oleh entah apa.

Lalu setelah tak berapa lama perasaan itu menghilang, dia lantas berpikir sejenak. Dia lalu memutuskan kalau dia akan selalu melihat dari balik lubang kunci seukuran tiga buah kacang hijau yang dijejerkan berbentuk lurus itu, tiap malam, saat Mama dan Papa terlelap karena terlalu lelah bekerja. Dia akan melihat ke dalam, menemukan apa yang sebenarnya terkunci di dalam sana.

“Sayang, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?”

Mama membelai pipinya lembut, menarik Yoosung dari pekatnya alam imaji yang sempat menenggelamkannya.

“Ma, apa yang ada di dalam sana?”

Yoosung kembali bertanya. Dia sudah terlalu sering menanyakan hal yang sama, dan itu selalu membuat Mama mengerutkan sedikit alisnya, Yoosung tahu benar kalau itu berarti Mama tak suka dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

“Hanya kumpulan rongsokan. Kau tak perlu terlalu memikirkannya, Yoosung-ku. Belajarlah yang serius.”

Mama mengatakannya dengan lembut, namun itu bukan hal yang Yoosung inginkan sebagai jawaban. Dia masih ingin tahu lebih banyak. Dia _perlu_ tahu. Namun dia tetap menggangguk dan melanjutkan guratan-guratan pensil yang ia torehkan ke dalam kertas buku tugasnya, sementara Mama kembali dan membawa susu hangat dan _cookies_.

Yoosung tetap lanjut menulis, dalam hati memantapkan niatnya mencari tahu soal ruang kamar sebelah gudang.

…

…

Yoosung memiliki beberapa teman dekat di sekolah.

Salah satu dari mereka tentunya adalah Seven dan Saeran, mereka sebenarnya berjumlah 6 orang. Namun akhir-akhir ini Jumin cukup sibuk dengan urusan kelulusan bagi anak-anak kelas 6, Zen yang ikut ekstrakuliler Drama sibuk dengan acara pentasnya yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh gadis-gadis semua angkatan, JaeHee selalu sibuk membantu Jumin dengan segala urusannya (karena Papanya bekerja pada Papa Jumin dan dia akan kena masalah kalau berani membuat Jumin marah, padahal Jumin kan kadang menyebalkan).

Jadi yang tersisa hanyalah dia, Seven dan Saeran.

Namun hari ini berbeda, mereka akhirnya bisa berkumpul bersama dan Yoosung tentunya menantikan hal ini.

“Apa, kau mau _mencuri_ kunci kamar ruang sebelah gudangmu yang selalu kau ceritakan itu?”

“Bukan mencuri, Kak JaeHee. Aku hanya meminjamnya sebentar, lalu akan kukembalikan kalau aku sudah melihat apa isi tempat itu.”

“Tidak, kau _mencurinya_.” Kali ini Jumin yang berucap, berniat menegaskan apayang JaeHee ucapkan sebelumnya.

“Mengambil sesuatu tanpa seijin pemiliknya adalah salah satu definisi dari mencuri, Yoosung. Kau harusnya tahu itu.” Dengan satu tarikan napas JaeHee lantas melanjutkan, “Baiklah, meskipun dalam kasus ini kau akan mengembalikannya lagi, kita tetap bisa mengganggap kalau itu adalah separuh mencuri.” Nada final, tangan anak perempuan itu lantas membenarkan kacamatanya sebelum kembali melihat ke arah Yoosung, air mukanya jelas menunjukkan tanda tak menerima apapun lagi  pembenaran yang ingin Yoosung utarakan.

“Yah~ Aku bisa melihat kacamatamu berkilat setelah mengatakannya, JaeHee!”

“Diam, Saeyoung.” Desis Saeran, mengabaikan total kalimat _‘Panggil aku Seven-nya~!’_ yang diucapkan kakaknya, dia lantas menatap Yoosung serius, “Dan lagi, bukankah alasan dikuncinya tempat itu berarti anak-anak seperti kita memang tak boleh memasukinya?”

Semuanya lantas mengangguk sebelum kemudian melihat ke arah Yoosung, menunggu tanggapan si pembuat ide.

Namun meski apapun yang JaeHee dan Saeran ucapkan, Yoosung sudah siap dengan semua kemarahan yang mungkin Mama akan tunjukkan padanya.

Dan dia tak ada keinginan untuk membatalkan rencanannya sama sekali.

“Terserah apa kata kalian, aku tetap akan melihat isi ruangan itu!” Yoosung berusaha untuk terdengar serius, namun dengan bisa merasakan nada suaranya melengking sedikit, persis anak perempuan yang berteriak kalau diganggu atau dijahili teman laki-lakinya, namun dia mengabaikannya, “Aku pergi, mungkin Mama akan marah kalau aku tak kembali sebentar lagi.”

“Hei, jangan pergi seenaknya Yoosung, kami belum selesai!”

Terlambat, Yoosung sudah keburu berlari, mengabaikan sepenuhnya teriakan Zen yang menyuruhnya kembali.

Tekadnya sudah bulat, dan apapun takkan bisa menghancurkannya.

…

Hari ini adalah harinya.

Mama dan Papa sudah terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka, lampu kamar di ujung sana mati, menandakan dengan jelas kalau sepasang orang pemilik ruangan tersebut telah kehilangan kesadaran mereka, terlena oleh buaian bunga tidur yang hinggap. Dan mereka sama sekali takkan sadar jikalau buah hati mereka telah berhasil _meminjam_ kunci yang menjadi incarannya sejak seminggu terakhir.

Di depannya kini berdiri kokoh pintu kayu separuh usang, telah terkikis oleh zaman semenjak dirinya masih bocah pengisap jempol yang hanya bisa menangis meminta susu. Yoosung kini tengah membawa kunci yang akan menghapus semua kerisauannya akan misteri yang selama ini mengakar dalam sudut pikirannya. Menunggu untuk terpecahkan.

Dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, dia lantas memasukkan kunci tersebut ke lubang kunci.

Yang dia dapat adalah lubang kunci yang mengarat dan bau besi menyeruak. Tetesan cairan merah menetes melalui lubang pintu. Merah, Pekat,

Dia mencoba untuk mengabaikan kenyataan kalau kunci yang ditariknya dari lubang pintu tersebut penuh merah yang sama.

Dia lantas menarik kenop pintu yang selama ini membatasinya dari misteri yang ada di baliknya.

Yoosung mau tak mau membelalakkan matanya lebar melihat apa yang terdapat di dalam sana.

…

_Hei, Yoosung_

_Bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Tidak, aku hanya ingin menanyakan… Kenapa kau masih…_

**_H_ ** _i **d** u **p?**_

**_INI TIDAK ADIL._ **

_Mataku… Kau…Kenapa..._

**_Kau masih hidup?_ **

_…_

**_MATI MATI MATI MATI_ **

**_KAU HARUS MATI_ **

**_KENAPA AKU?_ **

**_KENAPA KENAPA KENAPAKENAPA KENAPA KENAPAKENAPA KENAPA KENAPAKENAPA KENAPA KENAPAKENAPA KENAPA KENAPAKENAPA KENAPA KENAPAKENAPA KENAPA KENAPAKENAPA KENAPA KENAPAKENAPA KENAPA KENAPA KENAPA KENAPA KENAPA_ **

…

…

Di hadapannya kini seonggok manusia, dengan telinga sebelah kiri entah dimana, mulutnya sobek, menyisakan sela-sela yang tampak merah, _itu dagingnya_. Salah satu bola matanya yang berwarna hijau tampak mati, terbelalak menatap ke arahnya. Tubuhnya tercerai berai. Dan gadis marah.

Dia diam, tapi dia marah.

 _Seperti berteriak ribuan pertanyaan, mengapa dia yang berada di posisi tersebut dan bukannya **Yoosung**_ **.**

Yoosung mau tak mau berteriak. Begitu keras.

Hijau yang dilihatnya di lubang kunci. Mata gadis itu tertanam disana.

Dia tak ingat apapun lagi setelahnya, semuanya tampak begitu gelap.

…

“Yoosung dulu memiliki seorang kakak perempuan, dan gadis itu meninggal.”

“Kalau kami boleh tahu, kenapa Bi?”

“Saat dia masih kecil, bahkan belum bisa berjlan dan masih menggunakan kereta bayi, kami sekeluarga berwisata ke suatu tempat. Disana tanpa sepengetahuanku dan Papa Yoosung, kereta bayi Yoosung bergerak dengan sendirinya melintasi jalan raya, dan Rika-lah yang mencoba untuk melindunginnya…”

“Jadi?”

“Dia meninggal saat mencoba menyelamatkannya dan Yoosung selamat. Yoosung-ku bahkan tak pernah tahu dia memiliki kakak perempuan. Kamar Rika ada tepat di samping kamar yang kami rencanakan untuk Yoosung kelak, sekarang tempat itu menjadi gudang dan kamar Rika kami kunci. Dia tak boleh mengingat tentang kakakknya, itu adalah kenangan yang mengerikan.”

“Tapi, Bi. Kenapa Yoosung sampai sakit hanya karena kesini? Maksudku, disini bahkan tak ada apapun!”

Seven mengangkat kedua tangannya sebelum membuat keduanya berputar mengitari tubuhnya, menggesturkan kalau ruangan yang dia dan teman-temannya masuki itu begitu kosong. Tak ada apapun di dalam sana.

“Tak bisakah kau berhenti bertanya, Saeyoung? Kau berisik.” Saeran yang memilih untuk berada di luar ruangan tersebut berucap, lalu dia menatap ibu dari Yoosung itu, membungkuk, “Maaf atas kelancangan Kakak saya, Bi.”

“Hahaha, kau memang sangat manis ya, Nak Saeran.”

“Ya kan, Bi~ Saeran-ku memang manis! Kakak bangga padamu, Saeran~”

“Em, bagaimana dengan pertanyaan Seven barusan, Bi? Menurut Bibi kenapa Yoosung sampai sakit?” Kali ini Zen yang bertanya, dia bersama dengan Saeran di luar ruangan.

“Penakut sepertinya tak berhak untuk bertanya.”

“Diam, Bocah Konglomerat!”

“Kupikir kalian harus bisa tenang agar Bibi bisa menjawab pertanyaan Saeyoung tadi.” Sela JaeHee, sebelum mempersilahkan Mama Yoosung untuk berbicara.

“Bibi juga tak yakin, tapi sepertinya Yoosung bisa melihat Rika ada di ruangan ini.” Wanita tua itu kemudian menghela napas, sebelum kemudian dia menatap lekat satu persatu teman dari anaknya tersebut, “Kuharap kalian bisa menjaga Yoosung-ku dengan baik ya, setelah semua ini.”

“Hoo~ Kalau yang seperti itu serahkan saja pada _Defender of Justice_!”

“Jangan berteriak Saeyoung bodoh!”

Setelahnya mereka lantas kembali ke kamar Yoosung yang tengah tertidur, badannya begitu panas dan dia bahkan tak bangun hingga seluruh temannya pamit untuk pergi.

…

…

**_… Kenapa bukan kau saja huh?_ **

**_Matilah, Yoosung._ **

..

…


End file.
